


Spider-baby

by SmallGrumpy



Series: Avengers family fluff [5]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, M/M, Peter Parker is a good boi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallGrumpy/pseuds/SmallGrumpy
Summary: Peter’s still young but his father's have finally accepted that he has powers, and they can’t keep him locked up forever. Unfortunately for Peter just because he can handle bike thieves and robbers, doesn’t mean he can handle aliens with big magical guns. And in this unfortunate accident Peter Stark-Rogers is de-aged. This leaves his family to care for a 3 year old and at the same time find a way to turn him back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Peter fucked up, and he knew it from the moment he laid eyes on those alien guns. 

Peter Was ecstatic at the beginning of the day, he had had a good nights rest and his pops made him his favourite breakfast. At school Flash was oddly silent and he had only gotten one ‘Penis Parker.’ Peter guessed this may have been a result of his pops appearance at the field trip. 

He had gotten a test back from history and a project mark from chemistry. He had done well on both and he knew his fathers would be proud of him. On his way home from school he had gotten a text from his dad that read;

‘Hey Pete, I hate to ask you this but we are really struggling downtown Brooklyn. Have Happy drive you down, we really need an extra hand and Thor is off world still. Love you - Dad’

This made Peter even happier. Over time his parents and family had begun to allow him to be a vigilante on his on. No babysitter during patrol, no constant checkups, he was beginning to feel like the adult he believed he should be treated as. 16 WAS only 2 years away from being an adult. 

It took about 45 minutes to brooklyn and ‘luckily’ for the Avengers Peter always carried his suit on him. His dad had made him quite a few suits after they had found out about his ‘late night activities.’ Each one came with more and more security features. Peter had thought that it was excessive but after he had gotten shot and his fathers were not alerted because he had figured out how to remove the tracker and feature that alerted his dad to any injury he got he decided to let his dad do as he pleased. This may have been because of the fact that he almost bleed out on that roof or maybe because of the anger he say in his family's eyes, but nevertheless the tracker stayed. 

Peter had gotten Happy to drop him off in an abandoned looking ally just outside of Brooklyn, he swung in and saw what look like large green aliens (?) shooting up downtown and generally instilling terror into the citizens of Brooklyn. Although Peter didn’t see the Avengers right away he was alerted to their presence when he connected to their shared comms and was assaulted by a barge of yelling and Pops giving out orders. 

“Hey guys! I’m here. How can I help?” the young boy asked, his voice naive and full of excitement.  
“All we need you to do Pete is watch for stragglers, citizens should have evacuated by now but if not take them out of the direct downtown. If you see one of these big green dudes making his way out of the main downtown. DO NOT APPROACH! Alert one of us. Got it?” Pops sounded out of breath but he had ordered this with what dad coined as his ‘captain voice,’ which Peter knew to meant business.

Peter took to action quickly, he stuck (no pun intended) to his job pretty well. There was surprisingly, or not, quite a few citizens still in direct danger. Peter didn’t understand it but instead of running away people seemed to be videotaping the events. He thought it was idiotic but who knew. He was a 16 year old kid running around in what was basically advanced pajamas fighting aliens.

Peter had listened silently as his family battled tooth and nail with these aliens whose motive was still unknown. He had seen one of them make a beeline to a citizen who had their back turned as they made their way out of the city, and he was about to intervene but his father's words echoed in his head. 

“Ummmmm FYI Hawkeye theres an aliene headed to a citizen on your 6 about to attack a innocent. I'll handle the citizen and you can take the alien. - he took a breath as if he was finished but then he thought of something - UNLESS of course you are extremely busy and want spiderman to handle it!” Peter suggested 

He could practically see uncle Clints eye role, “No spider-kid, you get that citizen out of harm's way and I’ll handle the big dude. You heard what Cap said”

Peter HATED that nickname, he was not a child! He was practically an adult. “Not a kid” the young boy muttered under his breath.

He heard a few soft chuckles which only fueled his annoyance. He thought they were getting over this. He wouldn’t be their ‘baby’ forever, actually correction technically he never WAS a baby around them. They adopted him when he was a little bit older and so they tended to baby him as a result of the years they missed. He understood but it was so annoying. 

After about 3 hours of battling (they were there for more time but that was before Peter had arrived) everyone was dirty, tired, and somewhat wounded but no one was in any kind of critical condition. Peter was at least thankful for that, he was always worried about the safety of the only family he had left. 

“Okay everyone, nice work! The perimeter is being secured just incase but we believe that the threat has been neutralized. Shield will be here soon for clean up. I say we head home and order some take out!” Tony said. 

That sounded heavenly to Peter. He was a little disappointed that his fathers had him on such a tight leash but he was glad that they had at least let him join. 

Everyone gave a sound in affirmation and headed to the area that they had been told to meet at earlier. Peter being the furthest away had chosen to walk instead of swing because ‘they could wait.’ … maybe he was more annoyed than he thought. 

Everyone was milling around waiting for Peter to get their so that they could head back to the tower together. He was taking a while but they weren’t all that worried as they knew that Peter had been the furthest away from the immediate battle, which they liked. 

Steve had been talking to his husband, Tony’s back facing the western sector of the city when Steve had set his sights on his son who had emerged from one of the alleyways. He was about to turn back to Tony knowing his son was safe when in the corner of his eye he saw something big move. 

He turned quickly but not quick enough as one alien who had somehow escaped their notice shot at his little boy with a large glowing gun. 

“PETER!” Steve yelled running forward in an attempt to somehow intercept the shot.

At this point the others had turned, Natasha had already pulled out a gun and shot the alien in its head, but it was too late. 

Peter didn’t know why but his spidey sense had not alerted him of the danger until mere seconds before it hit him. He turned in time to see the beam heading straight toward his chest. 

The Avengers quickly ran to Peters aid hoping for the best but they really had no clue because of the thick dust that had upturned once Peter was hit. 

Steve was the first to get their and he tried to see through the dust to find his son.

He coughed hard when he entered the thick cloud, and after a few seconds the dust had basically gone but they could still not see Peter. 

“Steve! Where is he?” Tony exclaimed sounding more worried than ever. Steve was about to reply that he had no clue and that they would find him soon, when a odd sound broke through the panic filled silence. 

It was a cry. Not one they had heard on the few nights Peter had a nightmare, but a baby. They adults were shocked but after seconds sprung into action and began combing the ground and surrounding area in search of the source of the sound. Tony and Steve stayed where they had last seen Peter and soon stumbled upon what looked to be Peters suit. 

On closer inspection they discovered that the cry had come from the lump located under the crumpled, smoking suit. Surprised Tony stepped forward and pulled the costume away. 

Underneath the red and blue suit was a small child, maybe 2 or 3 with beautiful brown eyes that were wet and red rimmed, and a mop of curly brown hair. Steve gasped in shock when the child called out once more before bursting into another bout of tears. 

“Da-da-daddy!” the child had cried and then proceeded to lift his arms up, hands making a grabby motion towards Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony get a better understanding of Peters 'condition'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard your cries :p So here it is!

They brought the small child, supposedly Peter back to the tower. Normally they would help SHIELD cleanup but they had bigger (well smaller really) issues they had to deal with. Peter was a really cute whatever his age but Steve and Tony had only adopted him when he was in the later years of his childhood and all photos of him as a young child were nonexistent. 

Peter hadn’t stopped crying the whole ride home, Tony had wrapped him up in his suit jacket that he had on under his armour, but it was neither warm nor comfortable for a young baby. They Avengers had piled into a large SUV, Tony cradling the babe and Steve driving. Every couple of minutes Steve looked over at his husband and son with concern. Tony always called Steve a mother hen but this was a new circumstance so Steve felt his concern was justified. They arrived at the tower and quickly unloaded into the elevator, Tony handed Peter off to Steve while ordering JARVIS to run a full diagnostic check on the boy. Peter just kept sobbing into Steve’s neck. 

Natasha who stood behind the Captain made faces at the toddler in attempt to lighten the child's spirits. He didn’t even acknowledge her. 

“Okay Brucie bear I need you to come check Pete out in medical. Everyone else can head to debrief” ordered Tony

The small group followed his lead and JARVIS dropped each one off on their own floor, leaving Bruce, Steve, Tony, and Peter to make their way up to medical on their own. 

“Hey, hey baby. It’s okay papa’s got you. No need for the tears” Steve cooed at the small boy wiping his tears away with the pab of his thumb. 

Peters cries slowed but did not halt completely, he sniffled and nuzzled his small head into the crook of Steves neck. Both Tony and Steve’s hearts broke, this poor baby, their son, was in pain and they didn’t know why. They didn’t even know if it was cries of pain or just from the fact that he was a quarter the size he was that morning. They arrived at medical and Bruce asked Steve to set the boy down on the table. Hearing this the boys tears start up again, “Peter, Pete, uncle Bruce can’t help you if he can’t look at you” Steve whispered in peters ear. He laid his hand on Peters back, only to realize just how small the boy was. Steves hand covered almost all of the boys back. It was slightly disconcerting and Steve made a promise to himself right then that he would get his son back to normal as soon as possible. 

Peter looked up at his father as he had been silent for a little bit and Steve nodded his head, setting the boy down on the table. Tony stepped up and sat on the table with his son. Peter quickly schooched over and climbed into Tony’s lap. Bruce paid no and and began the check up. He did the basics first, checking for any obvious abrasions , bruises, and breaks/sprains. When he saw that the young child was fine he moved to the next step, he checked peters lungs, temperature, throat, anything that he could think of that may affect the boys health. Again the boy was fine abet quite dirty. 

“Peter seems in perfect health!” - Bruce informed the concerned parents - “however I think we should address the slightly bigger issue”

The men nodded in agreement, Tony pulled his son into his chest, cuddling him to provide the child any form of comfort he could. 

 

“Peter do you know who we are?” Bruce began. 

Peter nodded, “Papa” - he said pointing to Steve - “Daddy” - he patted Tony’s arm that was wrapped around his waist - “unca Brwuce” he said finally.

Banner smiled softly nodding his head at Peters answers. “And how old are you Pete?” 

Peter didn’t answer verbally but held up three fingers in response. All of the adults gasped slightly by this, they knew that he was young, and logically they also knew that he was around that age but having it said conclusively was a shock. 

After asking a few more questions about whether Peter remembered what happened (he didn’t), if he knew where he was (he did), and other questions that could give them a better idea of the situation. 

After concluding this questioning Bruce came to a conclusion, “So here’s what we know. Peter’s 3, he appears to be healthy, slightly small for the average size of a child that age. He knows the most basic information about his life but is lacking in knowledge of recent events and slightly less important information on things such as, his actual age, school, and specific things like birthdays, holidays, ‘identity’s’.” 

“Okay, we can deal with that, but what’s our game plan? He can’t stay like this forever” Steve questioned. 

Before anyone could answer, they heard a small whimper. Looking down at the only one in the room that would be making a sound… Peter. 

He had a pinch expression on his face, which was slightly red. His small eyebrows were squished together, and his lips pursed. 

Steve bent down to get on his level, “Hey baby boy, you okay?” he asked. 

Peter nodded but before he could attempt a verbal response, his bladder gave out. The men really should have known that a child that young still needed diapers but it hadn’t really been their top priority and none of them had dealt directly with young children. A wet spot spread across the fabris Peter was wrapped in, and Tony’s thighs. 

Steve quickly lifted the child but it was in vain, Peter had already realised what he had done and began to wail in embarrassment. Tony stood up and Steve rocked the child in his arms. 

“We can continue this conversation later, just go clean him up and get him comfortable” Bruce suggested. 

The fathers nodded and made their way to their floor hushing the child all the way. When they got their Steve brought peter to his bedroom. He grabbed one of Peters pairs on boxers and a sweater, then entered his ensuite to wash him up. 

Tony went his separate way when he got to their floor. He stopped by his and Steve’s room to change clothes, and then made his way to the kitchen to see what he could feed the young child. When he realized that the only thing he could give him was some milk and plain pasta, he called out to JARVIS.

“Jar, I don’t know how long our kids gonna be like this and we have essentially nothing for him. So you better start making a list now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took slightly long for this chapter to come and I am sorry to say it will probably take till the end of this month to upload again. Exams are coming up but after that I have essentially a whole week off so you might luck out with 2 chapters :p I hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I was writing another fic for another fandom but I couldn't wait to write this and I wanted to give all you lovely people an early Christmas gift! I really hope you enjoyed. Comments are ALWAYS appreciated. Also no worries this will be a multi chapter fic


End file.
